1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to quarters for travelers., provided at transportation terminals, for short term use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common place for travelers to be forced to spend long hours in transportation terminals such as airports, bus terminals, train stations, and the like. For example, the traveler may have become stranded at the transportation terminal due to delays in the arrival or departure of planes, trains, or buses caused by bad weather, or the traveler may have to wait long periods for a connecting bus, train, or flight. The long waits in transportation terminals however are generally not long enough to justify the expense and inconvenience, in terms of time spent traveling to and from the hotel or motel, of obtaining a hotel or motel room. For this reason many forms of short-term accommodations for travelers that fit into preexisting transportation terminal structures have been proposed in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,314 issued to George et al, shows a rest facility comprising a portable booth enclosed by curtains and having a bed or lounge chair provided therein. The George et al. patent does not teach or suggest the fully enclosed structure of the present invention, or the credit card entry system of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,134 issued to Rezazadeh, shows rest compartments that are coin operated to allow access to the interior of the compartment. The Rezazadeh patent does not teach or suggest: the credit card entry system of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,799 issued to Berman, shows an ATM card entry system for a booth housing an ATM. The entry system of the Berman patent does not have provision for charging the patron's card. Further, the Berman patent does not teach or suggest the structure of the traveler's quarters of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,626 issued to Fortune, discloses a traveler's quarters providing sleep and shower facilities. Housekeeping personnel service and clean the traveler's quarters of the fortune patent. The entry system of the Fortune patent however is different in that it requires the guest to contact an operator by phone to receive a three digit access code in order to gain entry into the facility. Therefore the traveler's quarters of the fortune patent suffers the drawback that it requires a relatively large number of personnel for its operation. Further the traveler's quarters of the Fortune patent does not use the floor and ceiling of the transportation terminal building to fully enclose the traveler's quarters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,792 issued to Avni, shows a sound proof room used to prevent eavesdropping. The Avni patent does not teach or suggest the credit card entry system of the present invention. Further the Avni patent does not teach or suggest the use of the floor and ceiling of a preexisting structure to fully enclose a room.
European Patent document 0 459 852 by Douillard, discloses a traveler's quarters providing sleep and shower facilities. The Douillard patent document does not teach or suggest the credit card entry system of the present invention.
French Patent document 1,406,672 by Lemarignier, discloses a modular habitat structure. The Lemarignier patent document does not teach or suggest the credit card entry system of the present: invention.
German Patent document 36 03 055 by Kutzner, discloses a stacked sleeping cabin arrangement. The Kutzner patent document does not teach or suggest the credit card entry system of the present invention.
Japanese Patent document 2-49862 by Fukui, shows a rest facility which lacks washroom facilities. Further, the Fukui patent document does not teach or suggest the credit card entry system of the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.